


The Haircut

by tvlover9



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Haircuts, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/pseuds/tvlover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gets a haircut. Aaron is not a fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> I just want to introduce myself. I am new to the Robron fandom. I used to watch Aaron’s storyline but had to stop when Jackson died, I just couldn’t take it. But I am all caught up now and loving every minute!  
> Now on to the story I wrote, this is my first ever fanfiction, I have been reading them for years, but never had the urge to write one. Until now. I am very nervous about sharing it with you. So please go easy on me. It started out as a couple of paragraphs and took on a little bit of a life all it’s own (at least in my head). Also, I struggled with trying to make the dialogue as British as I could without it sounding stupid, so I hope I found a good balance. Ok, I will stop stalling and let you read the story. Please comment; unless you hate it then just let me pretend that it's brilliant.

Aaron looks up from his pint as Robert confidently struts into the Woolpack. He’s wearing jeans a maroon shirt and that black leather jacket he was wearing the first time he kissed Aaron, but the only thing Aaron notices is his hair. He’s gone and gotten it cut. He’s still as fit as ever, and Aaron wants him instantly, the same as always. But he can’t help and be sad at the loss of Robert’s beautiful shaggy hair. He snaps out of his thoughts as Robert stops beside him.

“You’re staring” He says to Aaron with a smirk.

“Sorry” Aaron says. He looks down with an embarrassed look.

“I know I’m gorgeous, but…” 

Aaron scoffs.

“It’s just your hair ya idiot, you cut it”

“Yes…, what you don’t like it?” Robert asks with something that if Aaron didn’t know better he would think is insecurity.

Aaron looks at Robert trying to decide if he should tell him the truth. 

He glances around to make sure no one is close enough to hear him, he looks back at Robert, leans toward him and says “It’s not that, it’s just your shaggy hair is sexy, plus I’m going to miss having something to hold onto when I fuck your gorgeous mouth.”

Robert inhales sharply. He stares at Aaron his eyes wide and his pupils dialated.

Aaron starts to laugh at how surprised Robert looks. But Robert’s expression quickly turns from surprise to desire and Aaron almost chokes on his laugh as he stares into Robert’s smoldering eyes.

Just as Aaron is about to tell Robert to go to his room immediately, Chrissie appears and puts here hand on Robert’s arm. He jumps and turns to her. 

“I said, is everything all right?” Chrissie asks as she looks between Aaron and Robert clearly confused by their expressions. 

Robert tries to speak, but all that comes out is a squeak. He clears his throat and tries again.

“Of course” he says a little more harshly then he should have. “Go get a table, I’ll get you a glass of wine.” he says to Chrissie as he turns to the bar. 

Chas appears with a glass of wine in one hand and a pint in the other. She sets them down in front of Robert with a glare. He realizes that she must have seen his interaction with Aaron and is not happy about it. He picks up the glasses and as he turns he notices Aaron biting his bottom lip to hide the amused expression on his face. As annoyed as he is with Aaron for getting him all hot and bothered when he has to now have dinner with his wife, he can’t help but think how sexy the other man looks. 

“Stop biting your lip, Robert growls under his breath as he steps past Aaron. “It makes me want to fuck you right here.” 

He laughs smugly as Aaron startles and almost falls off the barstool. After all turn about is fair play.

_____________________________

 

3 MONTHS LATER

 

Adam and Aaron are sitting at a booth in the Woolpack. Adam finishes off his pint and looks at Aaron.

“Same again, mate?” he asks. 

Adam stands and heads to the bar without waiting for an answer.

Aaron glances at the door as it opens, he sees that it’s Chrissie and waits with equal parts hope and dread to see if Robert will follow her in. Aaron will take any chance he can to see Robert, but he also hates watching the way he acts with Chrissie. Robert doesn’t enter and she sits at a table with her back to Aaron. Diane walks up and starts chatting with her. Aaron tunes them out until he hears Robert’s name a minute later. Diane must have asked where Robert is because Chrissie replies with  
“He should be here any second, I sent him to get a haircut.” 

Aaron glares at the back of her head. He remembers the last time Robert got his haircut, it was just starting to get back to the length Aaron like it best and now the cow was making him cut it again. Well, making him, probably wasn’t the right words, nobody makes Robert do anything he doesn’t want to do. Aaron grins as he thinks back to the things him and Robert had said to each other last time and bites his bottom lip as he remembers the mind-blowing sex they had the day after. He remembers the look on Robert’s face as he stormed into the barn, shoved Aaron against the wall and licked his bottom lip before biting it, not quite hard enough to draw blood. And how turned on he had been by it.

“Oi, Mate!” 

Aaron’s head snapped up, he had been so lost in thought he hadn’t even realized Adam had returned with their pints. Or that he had apparently been trying to get Aaron’s attention.

“What?” he asked irritably.

“Sheesh, nothing. Go back to your sexy dream. Who was it about, was it me? It was me, wasn’t it? Don’t try to deny it, I know a sex daydream face when I see one.” He says with a smirk.

Aaron snorts and rolls his eyes at Adam.

Aaron takes a drink of his lager and returns to thinking about Robert and his hair, he hopes it won’t be as short as it was last time he cut it. Aaron stares at the door waiting for Robert to come through it. He can feel Adam watching him, but ignores him.

Finally, the door opens and Robert walks in. As Aaron catches a glimpse of him, he looks away and tries to stop the grin spreading across his face. Robert notices Aaron and gives him the secret, shy smile he seems to reserve only for him. Robert walks up to Chrissie and kisses her on the cheek. She looks up at him and frowns. He sighs and sits down at the table.

“Robert” Chrissie wines. “Why didn’t you get your hair cut like I told you to?”  
Robert glances at Aaron and says, “Something came up.”

“Fine, I will schedule you another appointment for tomorrow. Make sure you go this time.” Chrissie huffs.

“Sorry I can’t do it tomorrow, I have to much work to do.” Robert flippantly responds.

“Robert, you have to make time for this. It’s way to long. You represent the White family now; you need to look respectable, not like a stray dog. Besides, I like it better short. Doesn’t that matter to you?” 

Robert looks down trying to decide what to say. He’s annoyed with Chrissie for talking to him like a child and trying to control him. He can also tell that Aaron is listening to every word of their conversation. He decides that saying what he wants to say is worth the groveling he will have to do later to get back in her good graces.

“No, Chrissie. I’m sorry but it’s my hair and I don’t want to get it cut. I tried to tell you that yesterday, but you weren’t hearing me. Besides I’ve heard that shaggy hair is sexy.”

Adam is staring at Aaron, trying to figure out what’s up with him, he can tell that Aaron is listening to Robert and Chrissie’s conversation about hair. He’s just not sure why Aaron is so interested in Robert tonight. Then Adam hears Robert say “I’ve heard that shaggy hair is sexy” and he sees the look that crosses Aaron’s face.

“Oh, Bollocks!” Adam doesn’t realize he has spoken rather loudly until he notices everyone in the pub look at him including Robert, Chrissie and Aaron.

Adam waves his hand in the other as if to say go about your business nothing to see here. Everyone turns back to their drinks and conversations. 

Robert can tell Chrissie is annoyed with him, but for some reason it doesn’t bother him. He’s too busy watching Aaron’s reaction while trying to look like he’s not paying any attention to him.

“Robert, you’re not even listening to me! We will talk about this later, but right now we need to go, Dad will be waiting dinner for us. What is wrong with you tonight?” She gets up from the table and heads for the door still grumbling.

Robert reluctantly stands to go. He catches Aaron’s eye and smiles the bright beautiful smile that Aaron has taken to calling (only to himself of course) Robert’s “I Love You” smile. Aaron smiles back and his heart skips a beat. He watches Robert follow Chrissie out of the pub and takes a deep breath to steady himself. He turns back to Adam and sighs at the fact that his best mate is staring at him with his mouth hanging open. 

“What?” Aaron asks harshly.

“You and Robert, are ya serious, mate?”

“What are you talkin about ya muppet?” 

“Aaron, I know ya. You’ve been watching him ever since he walked in, and I saw that look on your face!” Adam had leaned in closer to Aaron and was speaking quietly.

“What look?” Aaron asks

Adam contemplates what to say, Aaron still gets upset sometimes when Jackson’s name is mentioned, but it’s the best way to explain the look.

“It’s a look you used to get back with Jackson. When he would say something that had a normal meaning to everyone else, but was some kind of secret joke between the two of you. Aaron?” Adam leans in even closer trying to read Aaron’s eyes.  
Adams eyes widen as if he just deciphered some secret truth.

“Bloody hell! You're in love with Robert bloody Sugden!


End file.
